


Marry Me, Patrick Brewer

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Chooses Patrick Too, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Good Person, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They See Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David was the only one in the cafe, sitting in what Patrick had come to think of as their booth.“Good morning, David,” Patrick said softly. The space, usually filled with chatter and family and the sizzle of the grill, was nearly devoid of sound. It should’ve felt out of place, but their silent moments had grown comfortable in a way Patrick had never expected. They soothed late nights, filled stretches of time in the store with warm looks and casual touch. Patrick could spend an eternity curled against his side while they settled into bed for the night.David asks Patrick to be his husband too.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Marry Me, Patrick Brewer

“Hi,” David cupped a half empty coffee mug between his palms, golden rings gleaming in the early morning sun. He was awake before ten am. Which, on its own, wasn’t all that unusual. After Cabaret rehearsals had started to get more intense, David took over some of the opening shifts so Patrick could sleep in the day after. The odd thing was, David was the only one in the cafe, sitting in what Patrick had come to think of as their booth. 

“Good morning, David,” Patrick said softly. The space, usually filled with chatter and family and the sizzle of the grill, was nearly devoid of sound. It should’ve felt out of place, but their silent moments had grown comfortable in a way Patrick had never expected. They soothed late nights, filled stretches of time in the store with warm looks and casual touch. Patrick could spend an eternity curled against his side while they settled into bed for the night. 

“Morning, Patrick,” David’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, the glow of sunlight playing over his face. He set his mug on the table, took a breath, and stood. 

He was wearing the sweater, the one with the large, white lightning bolt cutting down its center.  _ Neil Barrett, _ a voice that sounded an awful lot like David, reminded him. Patrick’s heart caught in his chest at the sight. He had spent their first date mapping the shape with his eyes. It was fitting, matched the hum of anticipation rolling under his skin. It had been designated firmly as a weekend sweater, never lasting more than an hour or two on after Patrick saw him in it.

“Fuck, I wasn’t going to cry,” David let out a wet laugh, tipping his head back and fanning his face.

“David?” 

David held out a hand to halt him, drawing in a breath, “Okay, I will not be kneeling on the ground, because these are Rick Owens and I’m pretty sure there is a permanent layer of food residue embedded in these floors.” David glanced at the scuffed checkerboard with a grimace. Patrick let out a fond laugh, David grinned as he looked up to meet his eyes. “I love you,” he said wetly, “and I never thought I would be able to say that to anyone without breaking out in hives.” David gestured aimlessly, as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands when they wanted to reach for him.

“I’m honored, David,” Patrick laughed, feeling his own eyes begin to water.

“This is not the easiest decision of my life,” David said, voice rough with emotion, “but it is the best one.” He pulled a ring box from his pocket, parting the dark blue velvet. “Patrick Brewer, will you marry me?” 

“Yes, of course,” Patrick watched David’s face as he slid the band onto his finger. “David, thank you for asking.” 

David held him close; Patrick had never felt more right than he did in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
